The present invention relates to an inflation device for a protective cushion for protection of a vehicle occupant. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inflation device for providing inflation gas for a cushion which is folded and disposed along an upper corner of a side of a vehicle cabin in the normal state and is inflated into a curtain shape to expand over windows of side doors and a B-pillar in the event of a side impact collision or roll-over of the vehicle.
Airbag devices mounted in vehicles such as automobiles typically include a gas generator or inflator. The inflator operates to inflate an airbag which is positioned to protect a passenger's body when the vehicle is involved in an emergency situation such as a collision.
Characteristics of an airbag are determined to a large extent by the inflator. For example, the location of the inflator may cause portions of the airbag to inflate at different rates. Typically, a portion of the airbag located closest to the inflator will inflate faster than a portion of the airbag located a location remote from the inflator. As a result, after an emergency condition is detected, certain portions of the airbag may require more time to reach an inflated state adequate to protect an occupant of the vehicle.
Furthermore, passengers sitting near the side of a vehicle are much closer to the point of collision during a side impact than they are in the case of a front impact to the vehicle. Thus, the importance of rapid and complete inflation of the airbag is heightened when the vehicle is involved in a side impact collision.